


The Color of Fire

by TunnelRabbit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Firebending, Interior Decorating, Zutara Month 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelRabbit/pseuds/TunnelRabbit
Summary: Prompt: Red. A contribution to Zutara Month 2016.Within the AU of my fic "Finding Purple."





	

Katara liked red; red was a good color. She looked good in red, too. Blue would always speak to her of home, but red was truer to her heart. She glanced over at Zuko. Obviously it was.

That said, the palace was oppressively red. That obsessive streak in the royal family—the one that fueled a hundred years of imperialist conquest and the occasional round of genocide—bled unimaginatively into their décor. Zuko said it was meant to be ominous, to inspire fear in the power of fire. Katara found it boring.

“I mean, fire’s not even really red,” she pointed out as she watched him train. He drew a fluid arc of flame over his head. “Look, yours is mostly orange, white where it’s hottest, and yellowish on the edges. There’s hardly any red at all. And Azula’s is blue, for whatever reason.”

“Purity. Her fire is more pure than mine.”

“Right. Purely _evil_.” Katara rolled her eyes. “Didn’t you say that the dragons’ fire contained all the colors?”

He paused and turned to her. “Well, yes. Yes, it was astoundingly beautiful, actually.” He centered himself and began some quite different movements reminiscent of the Dancing Dragon. She wondered if he’d developed them himself. Slowly, a cord of flame began to spiral upwards from his circling hands, the reds and yellows interwoven with green, pink, purple—colors she’d never noticed in fire before—before dissipating softly into the sky.

“Wow,” she breathed.

“That was like a guttering candle compared with what the dragons do.”

“So…. What do you think about redecorating?”


End file.
